


Nightmares

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Harry and Ginny have both been having nightmares.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Surviving the War [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t try this at home kids, you’d probably get dead.

Ginny’s eyes snapped open as she woke from a dream of cold and damp. The ceiling above her head was one she’d helped put up herself and she focused on that as she tried to control her breathing. She and Harry had found out they were expecting their first child just over a week ago and she’d had nightmares every night since. So had Harry. As she thought it he jolted upright beside her drawing shuddering gasping breaths.

“’m right here.” Ginny said quietly as she wrapped her hand loosely around his wrist.

Harry turned and wrapped his arms around her as she sat up. She twisted so she could wrap her legs loosely around his waist as he made a valiant attempt to bury his face in her neck.

“Mine was cold, yours?” She tucked her forehead against his shoulder. She’d stopped writing in her journal after the second nightmare.

“Green.” He mumbled the word against her neck and that was enough for her to figure it out. She was almost surprised when he kept talking. “It wasn’t my mum’s voice this time though, it was yours.”

Before Ginny could respond there was a crack of thunder and both of them were out of bed with wands drawn before they thought about it. Harry ran a hand through his hair with a sigh when he realized what they’d both done.

“Well, we’re up now.” Ginny looked out at the flash of lighting and counted the beats until the thunder hit (one, two, three, fo-) as Hermione had taught her. She met Harry’s eyes as the next crack of thunder hit. “Want to race the lightning?”

Harry looked at her, his expression unreadable for a moment before he nodded. They both felt better on their brooms.

It wasn’t long until they were leaving the ground behind them and soaring up into the rain and the wind. Both of them wearing robes charmed against lightning and fire, and goggles charmed against water.

When the next lightning strike hit they were ready, speeding towards it, static making every hair on them stand up. They reached the blackened spot on the ground moments after the crack of thunder had reached them. The next bolt that came down they raced along on either side of, pulling up just in time to not be deafened by the thunder. They followed the storm until it beat itself out against the edges of London.

The sun started to rise as they arrived, dripping and shivering, at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

“Look at you both. What in the world were you thinking flying in this weather?” Hannah chided as they walked in. “You’re soaked to the bone.”

“Awe Hannah, didn’t know you cared so much.” Ginny grinned at her while shoving a lock of drenched red hair back out of her face.

“You’re getting water all over my good floors.”

“Sorry.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. It had been flattened to his scalp by the storm but he doubted that would last long.

“You two are going to give everyone in here a case of the hummsickles.” Luna drifted over and Ginny squealed.

“You didn’t say you were back in town!” She tried to throw her arms around Luna but she ducked out of the way with a slight frown.

“Hummsickles live in storms and make you sneeze.” Luna stared at them both with wide eyes as a tall gangly looking man walked up looked torn between amusement and apologetic.

“Course Luna.” Ginny nodded as Harry held back a smirk with great restraint. She pulled out her wand and waved it at herself first and then Harry. The water disappearing from both their clothes in an instant.

“Much better.” Luna nodded and pulled the man towards the seats nearest the fire.

“Go get yourselves comfortable over there.” Neville appeared beside them with a small smile and gestured towards the seats near Luna. “I’ll bring you something warm to drink.”

Ginny nodded and followed Luna as Harry thanked Neville. She dropped into the seat beside the fire. Almost immediately Luna launched into a story about some creature or another her and the man (Rolf apparently, Luna giggled each time she said his name) had been tracking through a forest in the east somewhere. Before Neville even reappeared with drinks she started to feel properly warm for the first time since she realized she was pregnant. It made her feel like maybe they could actually manage this. When she caught Harry’s eye the look he gave her made her think he was thinking the very same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give a huge thank you to anyone who has been commenting on this series, y'all make my whole week every time I get a comment! 💛💚💙💜


End file.
